First Meeting
by Maddy4ever
Summary: Set in 1917, Bella and Edward are living normal lives in Chicago. In this story there is no influenza that hurts the characters, but there is still drama.
1. Dinner party part 1

No, no, no, no, NO! This sad excuse for a life couldn't be mine. I was living in an oppressive world where my opinions and decisions did not matter in the events of my future. In this world I had to hold my tongue and act proper.

My mother and father had recently thought that it was time for me to grow up, my being 16 afterall. I was to be wed in a few years, though I didn't know to whom yet. Being the daughter of a wealthy college professor I was expected to marry, produce an  
air, and collect dust. My mother had done the same thing with her life. Marrying at age 17, having children, attending social gatherings and become a hostess to countless parties. I didn't wantthat for myself.

"I will see you downstairs in an hour, and you will be dressed appropriately," my mother told me with authority.

"Ugh!"

"Do not groan at me. This is for your benefit, if you must know. There will be many young suitors there and I expect you to atleast show some form of interest in one of them."

I had grown to like my slouchy styled clothing, which of course was only to be worn in the confines of my home. This dinner party was a black tie occasion and I was to wear the usual attire. It had a neck line that went right on my collarbone, a silver  
string rope that wrapped around my waist and the straps held up by delicate clips. The dress itself was a parakeet green colour that complimented my dark brown locks. The silk fabric of the dress ended above the knee and underneath, sewn into the  
hem was drapings of shamrock coloured lace.

It was not that I did not like the dress. I actually loved it on me. It was just the whole idea of dinner parties that gave me a sick feeling. I hated the idea of small talk between people I barely knew. Recently, my parents had thrust me upon any man  
under the age of 25 in hopes of me finding a relationship with a future husband.

After I put on the dress and fixed my hair into a bun of sorts, I made my way out of my room, down the stairs and into the awaiting automobile. I sat down and continued to grumble until my parents entered. The vehicle started and we were off to the Masens'  
home for the dinner party.

"Bella, I hear that the Masens got a grammophone. There should be some dancing happening this evening," mother explained, trying to get me somewhat excited to even be there. Me and dancing. That was a laugh. I couldn't even make it down the hall without  
tripping on my own feet and now I was told I was dancing in the public eye. I could only hope that I could escape long enough to not have to endure any embarrassment.

After about a half an hour we had pulled into the Masens' driveway. The driver got out and opened the door helping my mother and myself out.

"Shall we?" my father asked taking mother's' arm in his and offering his other to me. The three of us walked to the front door and were greeted by a tall man with a chiseled jaw and a straight nose. The lady standing next to him was close in height to  
her husband and had a soft face that seemed warm and welcoming. Her hair was a strange colour of auburn. It seemed like it couldn't decide. Next to her was a boy who looked my age, but might have been older.

I have never been interested in boys. They never had shown much interest in me and didn't think of me being 16. But something about this boy had caught my interest. It could've been the way he stared deeply into my eyes. Or the disheveled mess of auburn  
hair on his head. Maybe it was the defined jaw that he had that made him look almost too good to be true. I noticed as I glanced up at his eyes that they were an interesting colour of green. They stared intently at my eyes as I looked straight back.  
The emotions running through them were hard to read.

"Hello Charlie, Renee, Isabella. It is so good to see you again. You remember my son Edward. He just got back from school out east," Mrs. Masen greeted.

"Oh yes. It has been a long time. Edward! Look how you've grown. Such a handsome young man." As my mother said this Edward's' ears turned a bright red took a glance at me and looked almost shocked. He kept looking at me with a glint in  
his eye.

"Isabella, might I say what a beautiful young lady you have grown up to be. Edward, Isabellais just your age. Why don't you take her out onto the porch. You must have lots to talk about."

With that being said, Edward gestured for me to go ahead, while he lightly put his hand on the small of my back. He guided me through the double french doors onto the lighted porch. I leaned up against the railing and let out a sigh of relief. The night  
air sent a shock to my body, giving me chills. Parties had always made me feel stuffy and pressured to be someone I was not.

"May I…". "How was….". We both started to speak together. Edward said for me to go first. Such a gentleman.

"I was going to say how was school? You have been there for a while. Must be very nice to get away for a while."

"I actually never enjoyed myself during school. Well, except for the baseball team, I didn't make a lot of friends," he said looking somber.

"Did you not have any lady callers. Pardon my boldness, but I couldn't believe that you never had anyone."

"No, no one ever caught my eye. Yet…" he mumbled. I took a chance at looking into his eyes and saw him giving me a look of longing. Now that we were really studying each other I noticed all these things about him that I never saw before. Before he left  
for school, he had a chubby, child like face. But now seeing him here, older than before, he had a manly appeal to him. His jaw was hard and was at an angle. A nose that went a little to the left. I just wanted to take my hand and trace his face to  
memory.

"You look cold. Why don't we go inside. I might just steal a dance," Edward said with a smirk.


	2. Dinner party part 2

When we went inside Edward directed me towards the area of the ball room designated for dancing. The music suddenly changed to a waltz of some sort and he pulled me in close, while taking my hand. I felt myself get heated when he wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me close. Leaving all proprietary behind I let myself feel instead of think. We looked into each other's eyes and in that moment the whole world was not even on my radar. It was just me and him. It was like I was looking into his soul and he mine.

All of a sudden Edward spun me around into another room off of the dance floor and closed the door. He took my hands in his and stared very intently into my eyes.

At one point I saw my mother give me a look that said give the other young men a chance. I knew it wasn't a good idea to give all my attention to only one person, but I couldn't help myself. Edward captivated my interest.

While we were dancing someone came up and tapped Edwards shoulder.

"May I cut in. I think that we should all have a turn with the nights' belle," a boy with a snide smile. I hoped my parents didn't make me spend my time on this joke. He had stringy blonde hair. Like it never was washed and the slicked back look was actually body oils. His smile wasn't a real smile. It was like he had ulterior motives. He was just. Downright creepy.

"My name is Michael Newton. May I have this dance?" It wasn't in my nature to refuse someone before I even got to know them. I would give him a chance. As the two of us got ready for the next dance I could see Edward glare at Michael with hatred. This was the first time I had ever seen anyone jealous over me and I had to admit I enjoyed it. A lot.

The one thing I didn't enjoy was Michael. He was rude and a bit condescending, which was a common thing these days, but to woo a woman it was a bit much. I was thinking the whole time we were dancing that I couldn't wait to get back to Edward again. I was realizing that he was all I could think about. Every Time I glanced at him he would give me these meaningful looks that made me want for more. When the song ended I took my leave from Michael. But not without him telling me that we would be seeing each other soon. I would hope not. I found myself checking the crowd out in search for Edward. When I couldn't find him I went to find my parents. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up into the eyes of my new found interest and saw piercing green eyes. Edward offered his hand and lead me to a room off the ball room. He closed the door quietly, probably to not make it noticed that we were going into a room alone. If we were caught it could be disastrous.

He then took both my hands into his and left out a nervous sigh.

"Bella. I haven't known you a long time. I want to get to know you. I'll ask your father to court you. You have captured me in such a short time and I can only guess what is in store for us. I want to ask this of you before I lose my chance to another. Please say yes." He looked so eager. His eyes pleaded me to give him an answer. I couldn't refuse.

"Ok. Let's go find my father." I would never tell, but I wanted the same as well. I had to keep thoughts like those to myself. It was not appropriate for a young lady, or any lady for that matter. I mustn't sound too eager.

After weaving through the crowd of people we finally found my parents talking to another couple.

"Mr. Swan, may I talk to you in private?" Edward had all of a sudden got this ode of confidence.

"Sure son, let's take a walk outside." Then my father and Edward left to talk outside leaving my mother and myself alone.

"So, what do you think they are talking about?" My mother gave me an all knowing look. She knew as well as I did what they could be talking about. I took this moment to take into consideration of what was about to become a big change in my life. Was I ready to spend a lot of my free time with Edward? Did I really want to be with this particular boy? Or was I just going with the first one that I was interested. I know it wasn't right to be flighty with boys, but I wanted to be sure. The one who was courting me could potentially be my future husband. If all worked out of course.

What I did know was that I did want to spend time with Edward. He made me feel things that I had never experienced before and I wanted to explore what that meant.

After a short while both my father and Edward came back. Edward seemed pleased, which could only mean one thing. I only hoped it would be true.

"Bella, I have agreed to Edward courting you. But I hope you know I will have some rules to this," my father said giving both Edward and I a look," I want outings to be chaperoned and only out until 7:00 sharp. I will make no exceptions to this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, father."

"Okay, with that settled I think we will make our leave now, don't you think Renee?"

We left the dinner gathering after that. When I went to sleep I dreamt of my times to come with Edward. I couldn't wait.


	3. The outing

The following week Edward and My parents planned an outing for us to get to know each other. We were going to a baseball game. It was one of Edward's favorite things to do, so of course I agreed. Even though it was all of us I would take any amount of Edward I was given.

The morning of the outing my mother made me get up really early.

"Bella get up. We want you to look presentable today for Edward," my mother said while rushing through my closet for something for me to wear. I didn't know why she was doing this. The game started at noon and it was 6 o'clock in the morning. What was there to get ready? We were just going to a baseball game. Nothing special. And nothing to get dressed up for.

My mother then spent the entire morning fixing my hair and put on a little bit of make-up. I never liked to get fussed over. It made me feel like I was someone else. My parents and I then ate breakfast and I read to pass the time until we had to leave. When our grandfather clock chimed saying it was 11:30 I could hardly contain myself. We piled into the .automobile and puttered on to the stadium.

At the stadium people were all milling about in front of the doors. It wasn't yet 12:00. I tried to spot Edward or at least his crazy hair. With him being so tall it wouldn't have been so hard, but I couldn't see him or his parents anywhere. All of a sudden I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Edward's piercing green eyes. They looked full of light and happiness.

"Good to see you Bella. What a nice day it is," Edward said with a smirk. We were both aware of our parents behind us and kept our talking light for the time present.

"It is a fine day. I haven't been to a baseball game yet. Or at least one this big. How are they? I hope it isn't too crowded." I wasn't really all that concerned with the seats being crowded. If Edward and I had to sit close, then so be it.

"No, it will be fine. Shall we?" I noticed that they were letting people in and Edward offered his arm to me so we could walk together. I looked over my shoulder to see that our parents were a good distance behind us. Probably to give us some sort of privacy while we talked.

"You look beautiful today Bella," Edward said while looking at my figure. I blushed under his stare. I was not used to attention or even people noticing me. I think I could get used to the complements. Edward showed the man at the booth our tickets and then led me inside. I could see that he was really enjoying himself. When we went inside I was hit with the smell of hotdogs and popcorn. It reminded me of a fair or a circus. I would have to see if Edward would want to go to one.

When we sat down our parents came into view strolling through the crowd. It seemed that our mothers were bursting with excitement at their children sharing this moment together. I never really paid attention to the game at all. But I did notice Edward trying to take my hand in his at one point. He reached blindly for my hand and when he glanced over to me looking at his hand his face flushed and he tried to take his hand back. I didn't want to waste the opportunity to touch him, so I grabbed his hand and placed them in between us.

Half way through the game Edward asked if I wanted to walk around and get a hotdog. I agreed and he asked if it was alright for us to go alone. Our parents felt that there really wasn't anything improper we could do in a public place like this so they let us go. He then grabbed my hand and led me to a nearby stand. He bought us both one with ketchup on them and then we started to walk aimlessly around the stadium. We reached a quiet spot with no one there and we leaned against the railing looking out onto the field. I took a bite of my hotdog getting ketchup on the corner of my mouth. I suddenly got very embarrassed and tried to clean it off.

"Allow me," Edward whispered to me while leaning in close. My heart started to pound in my chest that I thought he would be able to hear it. When he got an inch from my face he leaned down and kissed the spot of sauce leaving it clean.

I whispered a thank you trying not to act as bashful as I felt. I couldn't believe that he was that close to kissing my mouth. I was almost chanting in my head for him to have put his mouth a little to the left, which happened to be where my lips were. I knew that that shouldn't be happening anytime soon. It was only acceptable for engaged couples to show affection like that. But I also knew what my heart wanted and that was for me to be with him. To be able to give caution to the wind and forget being respectable. I just wanted to be myself around him and not a proper little girl.

We then walked back to our seats to watch the end of the game, but not forgetting to hold hands again. I don't remember who won or lost the game. I don't even remember who was playing. I was more aware of the man sitting next to me holding my hand and showing me what little affection he could in this state of our relationship.

The game ended and the people filed out to where they parked their vehicles. Edward again offered his arm to me, which I gladly accepted. My parents got into the car waiting for me to say goodbye to Edward. He asked if it was alright to kiss my cheek, which I tilted my head up to. When his warm lips meet my skin my heart again started to react to his touch. I was sure that this time he really could hear my erratic beating. But he never showed.

"Until next time, my Bella," he said with a parting smile and a kiss to my knuckles.


	4. A stroll in the park

**I know I haven't updated in a while. Things are crazy with school and sports. I hope you will understand. Also if anyone wanted to help me out in this project I am more than willing to collaborate. Thanks and have fun reading!**

* * *

In the following week Edward and I spent a lot of time together at each others houses. We would sit in the library of his house and just read together. There were a lot of walks in the gardens and strolls in the park. I was starting to lose myself to him. Each and every day I waited to be with him, talk to him, and learn about him. I learned that he was not interested in being a lawyer like his father wanted him to be. His mother supported his becoming a musician. He had miraculous abilities when it came to a piano. I loved to hear him. He was embarrassed by it, but I couldn't help notice the proud smile when I would clap at the end of the concert. I could tell that he lived to please me.

One day I was alone in the sitting room at my home. I was reading a Jane Austen novel when all of a sudden my mother came in.

"Bella I wanted to talk to you. I know you have become very fond of Edward in the past weeks. I was just wondering what you intended with him. Because I don't want you to be spending all of your time with just one person." My mother always was trying to be logical about my future. I didn't think love and logic went in the same company. I wanted to think of my future as something I can look forward to, not something that is a smart match or logical in every sense of the word.

"Mother, I am sure. He makes me want a future with him. I want to see where this ends up. Even if it actually goes anywhere. I want to spend my time with him," I then looked down in embarrassment. "Edward makes me happy."

"Well, if that is what you want for your life I won't stop your happiness. Be careful in what you decide, darling." And with that she left me to my thoughts.

It had been a couple of months of Edward and I courting and my parents were becoming more lenient on letting us be unchaperoned. Today was the first date we would be going on without anybody. I couldn't be any happier. We were going down to the ice cream parlor and then a stroll in the nearby park. It was around noon when Edward picked me up in his father's automobile. He of course helped me put on the hat for my hair and the blanket on my lap so I wouldn't get dirty from the ride. After we were already to go, Edward sped off. It was like flying. I rarely got to ride in a car, but I loved it when I did. I couldn't contain the smile on my face as I let out a laugh/scream of exhilaration. Edward started to snicker at my outburst and I looked towards him to see his wild and crazy hair was flying about his face. I really started to laugh at that. I couldn't remember a time where I lived in the moment and not worrying about who was going to see me not behave myself.

We arrived at the parlor soon after our departure. It was a quaint little shop with light blue colours decorating the shop. It had an awning that was red and white stripped and a sign on the door that said _Daisy's Ice Cream Parlor_. Inside there was a bar of sorts in the back with stools that had leather seating. Along the windows were little tables for two to sit down at.

"Go and save us a seat while I get a milkshake for us," Edward said while turning the other direction to the 'bar'. I went to sit down at one of the tables by the window. I sat down and looked out onto the street. The noise of the busy city didn't bother me anymore. I liked knowing that I wasn't alone here. That there was always something going on in this town. I saw a couple walking down the sidewalk. The man was holding the hand of a toddler and the woman was pushing a baby carriage. I imagined that Edward and I would be there at some point in our lives. Together of course. Edward has become one of the main characters in most of my fantasies lately. I keep dreaming that we will someday get married, have children, grow old together. Stuff like that.

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward clearing his throat and him sitting down. In his hand was not what I thought he would get. I was thinking two glasses filled with milkshake, but instead I saw one chocolate milkshake with two straws. That wasn't something you did with anybody. I think Edward was giving silent hints about his feelings towards me. He then gestured for me to take a drink. As I bent my head down to close my lips around the straw, he leaned down as well and started to drink out of the other straw. Our faces were so close that I could feel the warmth coming off his face. It made me blush numerous colours of red. When the drink was finished, Edward guided me out of the shop with his hand on the small of my back. On the sidewalk he sneakily grabbed my hand in his and continued to walk along.

The park wasn't too far so we strolled hand in hand the day was warm and sunny. I loved getting out in this kind of weather. It was nice to soak up the sun for once. I wasn't allowed to sun tan. My mother said it wasn't very becoming for a young lady. As I walked I thought about what I could be doing here in a few years. Then Edward surprised me with a random thought.

"I would someday love to take you here with our children." I gasped at this statement. I didn't think he thought about our future like I did. It was a lovely thought.

"Yes, Bella. I do want to have a family with you. Someday. I want us to be a little older and mature for that. You are still only 16. I want to be ready for that step in our relationship. After we get married and I get a job so I can support us. I have been imagining my life in a few years. I can't seem to see it without you. Coming home in the evening to a house smelling like dinner and laughing children playing in the family room. And you would be there to greet me with a kiss as I walked in the door. My dreams involve you, mia Bella." I couldn't believe that he wanted this with me. I couldn't have asked for a better man than the one in front of me. I took a chance and quickly went up on the tips of my toes and gave Edward a light peck on the lips. It was my first kiss and I could still feel the tingle after we separated.


	5. Getting closer to happy

**This has been a little long writing. Have any ideas? I'm open for anything. Thanks for sticking with me.**

* * *

In the weeks to follow Edward and I have become more closer than before. Not just our romantic relationship changed. We became great friends, too. I knew that he loved the smell of fresh baked pie and that he never wanted to sit in an office when he got a job. It just wasn't his dream. The summer came and went like the blink of an eye. I nearly spent all of my time getting to know Edward better. By now I knew what his tell-tale signs were. I could tell that when his smile didn't reach his cheek bones that he was lying about something. The glint in his eyes when he saw me coming into the room. The sigh of longing when we pulled away from a not so chaste kiss, which were becoming more of a problem with both of us wanting more.

I knew that at the end of September Edward would leave for his final year of school until he chose what he would be doing with his life. From what I heard from him was that his father wanted him to go into the family business and become a lawyer. But Edward wasn't serious enough for a job like that. He was more spirited and free willed.

It was now a few days from my birthday. I was turning seventeen and finally becoming a lady in the eyes of society. My parents knew that I wanted to spend time with Edward for my special day, so they took me out shopping for a new autumn dress.

Even in the early months of fall I could already tell the changing. The leaves were starting to turn bright shades of orange and red. They made me feel all warm inside despite the bitter cold wind that stung my cheeks.

When my family and I made our way into town we stopped at the seamstress' shop for my new skirts. The old lady that worked there had a hard time of hearing and didn't always get the best measurements down, but when she did get it right they were beautiful.

As I went to put on the finished dress my parents said that they were going to go into the shop across the street if I needed them. I went into the small room for trying on things. I slipped the dress over my head and buttoned up the buttons. I opened the door and stood in front of the mirror. When I looked at myself I noticed there was a person leaning against the wall behind me. I turned around and saw Michael Newton looking at me with an intense stare.

"What are you doing here," he really wasn't supposed to be alone with me, and I really didn't want to be alone with him.

"Just making sure Masen hasn't taken you for keeps. I hope the rest of us still have a chance."

"You know the answer to that Michael. Can you please leave. If someone saw you here alone with me…."

"Oh I don't think they'll see us at all." He then walked close to me and grabbed my chin. Hard. He then decided to pull me to him and place a kiss on my lips. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. He stumbled back a bit and grabbed hold of his chin. Probably from the disconnection.

"You don't EVER do that again. You don't talk to me. You don't look at me. You don't even think about me. I could report you to the police for harassment! I won't tell Edward or even my parents about this, but if it does happen again don't think I will make sure you never do something like that to me or anybody else." I was so angered by him I couldn't see straight. I was sure my cheeks were flushed.

Then he had the audacity to just shrug at my speech. I just stared at him in disgust. I couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. He had the audacity to claim me as his own when I was already taken. Everybody could see that. Edward and I were together and would be for a while. At least I hoped.

* * *

When my parents and I went home we found Edward waiting on the porch. He had a picnic basket in one hand and a red plaid blanket in the other.

"I hope Bella doesn't have anything planned for the afternoon. I would like her to accompany me to the park for a birthday lunch."

"I don't see why not. What do you say Charles?" My mom gave my father a look that said go along with it.

"What… OH! Of course you can have her. We didn't have anything planned anyways. You two have fun now…" he trailed off while the both of them went into the house closing the door behind them. Edward then offered his arm to me and said ,"Shall we?"

At the park Edward set up the blanket and food around us. His mother must have spent a lot of time baking the pie and making the sandwiches. This was one of the times where I thought about how lucky I was to have Edward. He made me feel spoiled and he liked to spoil me on numerous occasions.

"I hope you know how lucky I am to have you, Bella. You give me so much joy and happiness that I can't thank you enough for."

"No, Edward. I can't thank you enough. You saved me from being betrothed to someone like Michael or someone else. I only want you."

Thank you Bella. You are always one to flatter me. But there is one way you could give me gratitude…." He then chose to reach into his back pocket and pull something out. He then shifted to where he was resting on one knee.

I gasped and pulled both my hands over my mouth. Even though we had only been courting for a short while. I couldn't wait to start our lives together.

"I know this is a little soon, but I couldn't wait for someone to snatch you away from me. I asked you father and he said yes, but only with a long engagement. I hope I can make your life worthy for someone like you. You make me so happy and I want to return the favor for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

There was only one thing I could say to that.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Leave a comment. Thanks darlings!**


	6. Goodbye for now

**I forgot to clarify things regarding Edward going away for a year to finish school. I will explain it all in this chapter.**

* * *

Our engagement was announced to both families later that day. Both our parents were happy for us. My parents more than Edward. His father still wanted for him to finish school and wasn't really happy that he would be distracted by wedding plans and worrying about me being away from him. The two had a couple arguments about it.

I overheard one day one of the arguments that went on between the two.

I went to spend the afternoon with Edward's mom and bake for a bit when I heard loud talking coming from the study.

"Edward. I've told you tons of times. You must finish your education. How do you expect to provide for any family without a paying job. You could at least have waited to get engaged until you got back. Don't get me wrong Miss Swan is a well behaved girl and a fine match for you, but she is still young and a bit naive when it comes to acting like a grown up. She is still a child. If you could talk to her and postpone the wedding or even an engagement my mind would be put at ease."

"Father, I love her. My life is here with her. She is my happiness. If I went away to school I could lose her to someone else. She is my only reason for living!l

"Now Edward don't be so rash. You are only seventeen yourself and have yet to experience the world. There is time for marriage. But don't tie yourself down now when you have the world at your fingertips. Take your time and go to school. Then come back. If you are still ready to settle down by all means do so. I just want you to make the right decision for you. Not what might make someone else's life easier."

"That's where you're wrong. My love with Bella will last, but she might not last for me. I'm afraid that she will grow tired of waiting or she might find someone who can be there for her. I just can't lose her. I don't know what I would do."

As I listened to this all unfolding I realised what Edward really meant by his words. He felt that my feelings weren't as deep as his were. He felt that if he left someone would easily take his place in my heart and he would come back devastated.

I heard some footsteps coming towards the door so I quickly walked away from the door. Edward came out and eyed me.

"Edward. You know you can talk to me. I am hear for you. I will always be here for you."

"Come take a walk with me." He then guided me out the hall with his hand on the small of my back. We walked out into his mother's garden. Even summer was over and the flowers were long gone, it was still beautiful. Edward walked ahead of me and sat down on a bench. I went behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder, which he grabbed onto with his right hand. I knew he was at a crossroads. His father wanted something of him and I another.

"Bella this is one of the hardest decisions I have had to make. Choosing between you and my parents is something I don't want to do. My father wants me to be someone and I feel like I have to be another person entirely different for you. I don't know." He looked up with these really sad eyes that had tears in them. His resolve was waning.

"Edward, that is something that you have to do for yourself. I will support you with whatever you decide. That's what a wife does and I want to start practicing," I smirked while I said this.

"If you told me to stay, I would, Bella. I would stay for you. You hold my heart in your hands."

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere. I am living with my parents. I have nowhere else to go. I will be here when you get back. I love you now and I will love you when you get back."

I went home after our conversation to let him think for a while. He needed to figure what Edward he wanted to be. I couldn't tell him who to be nor could his father. He spent the next few days pondering his future. In the end Edward decided to go to school, but his father agreed he could come back for the holidays. This would mean letters back and forth for nine months. It be a new thing for our relationship. I don't think I would like being away from Edward. We weren't only fiancées, but also friends who could talk to each other.

* * *

The day I had to say goodbye to Edward was a tough one. I didn't want him to leave. I would miss the being together almost every day. I would miss his love and affection towards me, his smile and laughter. Our relationship would be on hold for a long time. He didn't want to leave, but he felt that he could provide for me and our future family. He wanted a stable job that he could use to give all of the things I could ever want. I argued with him that I would be happy with our life no matter what job he has or how much money we have. In the end it was his decision and I had to support him. Only three months until he visits home.

I was sitting on the bench in the Masen's back yard with edward saying my goodbyes.

"Bella I promise to write every week. No every day. I will not forget you when I'm away."

"I promise to write you, too. I won't forget."

He then pulled me into an intense hug that went on for a few minutes. He really didn't like saying goodbye.

"Goodbye Edward."

"No. This isn't goodbye. This is see you in a little while. I never want to say goodbye to you."

And with that I went home and he went to school.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading. Please review!**


	7. New neighbors

**I wanted to get rid of the chapter I recently wrote. I didn't like how it turned out and want to make this story more light and cute. Not so heavy. I hope this is just as good, but not so dramatic.**

* * *

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I am beyond grief without you with me. I can hardly get up for the day without knowing I get to see you later in the day. You, my_

* * *

 _sunshine have my heart. And as you know humans can't function without their hearts. Ok, I'll stop being so melodramatic. School is fine. I get to see all my old schoolmates. I am taking some hard classes that require me to study all hours of the night. I wish you could help me. It would make this a whole lot better. I miss you every day, sunshine. I miss your smiling face when you see me. I miss your long, flowing hair blowing in the breeze. I miss everything about you. You are all I can think about right now. In the nights I hold my pillow close thinking it is you back in my arms. I long to be back to you and tell you of my love and devotion to you. I hope you know I utterly adore you, my sunshine._

 _All my love,_

 _Edward_

* * *

 _Dear Edward,_

 _I got your letter this Sunday after church. I miss you, too! I have to be honest, I might have gone to bed crying a few times. Don't worry, I will see you soon and your letters give me some sort of peace of mind. I hope you are having some sort of fun while away. Don't spend all your time in your room moping over me. I am with you always. Go and have fun. Experie_ _nce being on your own for a while. But don't get carried away. I still want to be Mrs. Cullen soon in the future. I find that without you I can't seem to pass the time. I read, but it bores me now without you to liven it up for me. The walks in the park are no fun without you holding my hand and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Did you know that? I always feel loved when you tell me your undying devotion to me. I feel safe and protected around you._

 _Write back and do well in your studies. I want to see grades with flying colours!_

 _Forever yours,_

 _Bella_

* * *

The days seemed to be going by in a slow fashion. I was wasting time either crying over Edward or thinking about Edward. The only constant were his letters which arrived right after church every Sunday. I lived for these letters. They gave me some sort of hope that he was coming home soon and that he still thought of me as much as I him. It seemed that my past hobbies have been traded in for spending time with Edward and now I don't know what to do with myself.

My mother interrupted my thoughts with a knock on my bedroom door. She peeked her head in.

"Bell, the new neighbors moved this morning. Can you take this pie down to them. I would expect Mrs. Wilson would be there."

The pie she was holding was a cherry pie. I loved that pie. I also loved to bake it for Edward from time to time. Getting on the topic of Edward again brought another wave of sadness and longing.

My mother must have noticed a change of look on my face before she said,"I know you miss him darling. All good things come to those who wait. And what great things does your fate have in store for you."

I took the pie from her and left the house. I walked on the sidewalk to the house a couple doors down. The house was red with white trim. The windows were open and the curtains were blowing in the fall breeze. Why they had the windows open on a chilly day like today I didn't know. I knocked on the front door and a middle aged women with whisky blond hair and grey eyes opened the door. She took one look at me and smiled a friendly and knowingly smile.

"You must be Bella. I'm Mrs. Wilson. Your mother said she sent you over. I'm sorry the house is a mess. We just got here this morning and have just started to unpack. The house smelled so musty when we got here I just had to open the windows and let it breath a little. I don't think anyone has lived in this house in nearly a decade. Dust and cobwebs everywhere. Not suitable to live. Come in don't be shy." She said all of this while walking away and ushering me into the home.

"My mother baked a pie for your family. It's cherry."

"Oh that's so sweet. You can just set it on the table there. I will get Nancy my maid to get it later. You must meet my son. He is about your age. Seventeen right? James is his name. He decided to take a year off of school and learn then family business. My husband is a shop owner. He sells just about every re is James now. Come here honey. Bella swan has brought over a pie."

I couldn't believe how fast she talked. I think my jaw hit the floor. I shut it quickly when her son James came down the stairs. He had the same wispy blond hair as his mother did. His eyes were a gentil gray blue. He looked really friendly.

"Hi. I'm James. You must be Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said while taking my hand and kissing the knuckles. I blushed at the act.

"Oh no. The pleasure is all mine. Well I just came over to give you the pie and welcome you to the neighborhood. I really must be getting home."

"But couldn't you stay. Show me around," James said while tugging on my wrist when I tried to turn around. His eyes pleaded for me to stay. I didn't want to be mean, but I didn't want to lead him on to more than friendship. I still had Edward waiting to come home to me.

"Okay. But only for an hour or so. Then I really do have to get home."

After my acceptance james gave me the most brilliant smile that reached all the way up to his sparkling eyes.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy. More to come soon. Maybe Sunday night Monday morning. Review/favorite!**


	8. Friends?

**Hope people don't think that James is going to be like he is in the book or movie. In this story he will be like Jacob and that their relationship is friendship, but James, like Jacob, wants more. Also it wasn't common to be friends with native americans back then.**

* * *

James took my hand and wrapped it around his arm and escorted us out the door. He really wanted to know a lot about what was going on in town. Mostly me though. I didn't think that I could be so interesting.

"So Bella. What do you do for fun?"

"I do like to read books. My favorite author is Jane Austen. I do like to read a good mystery now and then. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just wanted to get to know you is all." He had wanted to get to know her a lot lately. Not that she minded. Being friendly wasn't a crime.

We walked the streets and I pointed out who lived where. We reached the Masen's house and I stopped walking.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it. Let's keep going."

I started to walk again practically dragging James along. He didn't ask me what I got upset over and I was thankful. I didn't want to talk about Edward. His leaving still had my emotions sore.

After we walked back to my house James kissed my knuckles, making me blush again, and left me on my doorstep.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

I thought he was a little too friendly, but at this point I needed a friend. I didn't make much friends staying cooped up inside my house reading all the time. When I met Edward, he turned to be my one and only best friend. Don't get me wrong, I have friends from school and tea parties, but not ones that I would want to make conversation more than idle chatter. They were shallow girls, but most were at this age.

In the days to pass James would call on me to walk and talk with her. I found it funny that he was doing this, but I never told him I was taken otherwise.

"James, I don't know what you think about me, but I have someone. He's at school…. Waiting to come home. We were engaged before he left. I can't be anything more than friends. I don't mean to put you off."

"That's ok Bella. we all have some who is waiting for us. Sometimes we haven't met them yet. I can be whatever you want."

I still felt uneasy about it, but I left it at that. I could talk to my mother about it later.

"Well Bella I have talked to you for a while, but I must be going home to help my mother. I will escort you home then."

He extended his arm to me and I took it. He led me home and kissed my hand before leaving me.

"I will see you again Bella?"

"Perhaps." I didn't want to sound eager. That wasn't a thing a lady did. Especially with Edward coming home soon.

I went home and walked into the kitchen. I peered around the doorway and looked at my mother kneading dough.

"I hear you Bella. It's not polite to lurk in doorways. Come in and help me. We can talk."

"How did you know I wanted to speak with you?"

"A mother knows when her child is troubled. And I know you, darling. I know that you have a lot going on in that intricate head of yours."

"James wants to be friends. But I see in his eyes that it might not be true. What do I do mother?"

"If he doesn't get the message I can talk to him if you want to."

"No that might just scare him away. I wouldn't mind a friend."

"Do you wanna know what I think. Be a friend, but be careful as to what you two do. If it is more of talking that you do then don't worry. But if he starts to do more of what Edward did for you then put up some boundaries. And more importantly, I would like you to make more friends with girls your age. Not that I don't think James is a good boy. But I can't help but thinks that Edward might be a little jealous of you spending your time with another boy even though you have already accepted him as yours. Be mindful of what you say and do."

My mothers advice did make some sense, to an extent. I knew Edward wouldn't like coming home to me being with another man. But I don't just want to spend all my time alone in my room reading my life away waiting for Edward to come back to me.

* * *

 _My dearest Edward,_

 _Winter is approaching fast. The leaves have changed colours. The oranges remind me of a certain ginger that has stolen my heart. I hope you are doing well with your studies. Please tell me that you are being nice to your schoolmates. I want you to look back on your time spent at school as a fun time. Tell me about your friends. I hope I get to meet them some day. Any bad teachers? I hope not._

 _I can't stop thinking about our futu. Lately our up and coming wedding. We still have lots to plan, but I have a few things that I thought would be nice. I think blue would be nice for our colour scheme. Blue bells for flowers, light blue accents on the attire for everyone that is in the wedding. Your mother thought that she could special order some Chinese lanterns in blue. That would look nice. A wedding at sunset. Reception in the evening by candles. I want this to be special._

 _Write back to me soon darling,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _My Bella,_

 _Your words keep me going. My holiday break could not come close enough. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. My schooling is going well. I have been making friends. My roommate, Ben, has been keeping me company lately. We have a lot in common. We both have a love for baseball. He has a lot of trading cards that I haven't seen. They remind me of my childhood._

 _Your dreams for our wedding is making me want to run home right now and take you to the nearest church. I think your idea of an evening wedding would be beautiful. Let's have it in my parents back yard. Of course with a minister. I think you paint a pretty picture for me to see. I can almost see you now in your white dress and veil._

 _I wanted to tell you when I got back, but I think you might like to know that I have gotten us a house. It's the white house with the red trim. There is a good yard to put a vegetable garden and flowerbeds by the back door. I can see you gardening with our future daughters. I want to have a bunch with you. Children that is. It is a wonderful dream._

 _Counting the days my love,_

 _Edward_

* * *

 **This is a little longer than usual. I like writing when the happy ending is coming soon. But not too soon. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot and gives me confidence as a writer. You know what to do now...**


	9. It's not working anymore

**I know this is a shorter chapter but I wanted to write some closer on some things. In the chapter after next it will be a skip in time. I need to pick up the pace and get to the things I really want to write. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching. Snow was already covering the ground and trees. All the leaves had fallen weeks before and the branches were left bare. I was getting antsy for Edward's return home. But his mother did say he wouldn't make it back for my  
family's holiday party.

I had recently met a girl named Angela. She had brown hair like me, though it was a little lighter. Her face was round and gentil. She had become a great friend of mine. I could confide in her. That was important to me.

I had told Angela about my dilemma with James. She told me that I needed to make it clear that he couldn't be doing certain things when I had Edward. People might begin to say that I am cheating on Edward and gossip does spread like wildfire.

One day James came to my door asking if I wanted to go ice skating with him.

"James, I don't think we can be doing this."

"It's justice skating? Bella, I'll hold your hand the whole time. You won't fall."

"No, not just ice skating. Spending time together. It's getting to be inappropriate. You say we can be friends and then you take me out on dates. You say you understand that I have a fiancé yet you kiss my hand when you say goodbye. I can't lead you on  
like this. It isn't fair to you."

"Bella, he hasn't been here in months. You get close to me and then try to push away when you think it's too am I supposed to do if we can't be around each other. I don't want to lose you. You are a great friend and I can't believe you  
would throw away a friendship over some boy who is away at school."

"If you can't accept the fact that Edward is my fiancé and not you then we can't be friends. I don't want to stop but I want to be true to Edward and more importantly myself. I'm sorry I let you think something was going to happen between us at some point."

"Bella, please! Don't do this. What can I do?"

"James goodbye. I hope you have a wonderful holiday."

I then closed the door with a sigh. I didn't think it would be so hard to get rid of ka friend. I leaned against the door feeling the weight of the world pile on my shoulders.

"Bella, dear. You did good. This is what it has to be. I know it seems unfair now, but it will save more important feelings in the future. Now Edward's mother has ordered this lanterns she was talking to you about. The just came in. Would you like to  
see them?"

Thinking about my impending wedding would cheer me up.

* * *

 _Dear Edward,_

 _I am having a hard time being away from you right now. I am confused with my feelings and you are the only one that can help me. This family moved in and they have a son. He quickly became my friend. I wasn't sure what to make of it. I made sure he realized that our relationship couldn't continue if you and I were to be married. It wouldn't have been appropriate._

 _I hope you can understand that I was strictly friendly and nothing more was intended on my part. Please believeme when I say I tried to make my intentions clear with him._

 _I wish you were coming home earlier for my parents holiday party. I want to give you your present soon. I think you'll like it._

 _Please talk to me soon,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 **I hope you like the little chapter. Tell me what you think. Keep it change it? What isn't going good what's going right. All the feed back is somewhat put into the chapters. Review/favorite.**


	10. Christmas party

**I'm back again. Don't rely on me being on time with this story. Have fun with this one.**

* * *

 **Bpov:**

Christmas was apon us. Snow was on the ground and on the tree branches. Of course the air was crisp. The only thing that wasn't normal in the season was my mother planning. We had decorated the tree the previous week. All the stringed popcorn and cherries took forever to make. I had always enjoyed opening the little ornaments from the boxes. They hold such happy memories.

Mother had gotten the menu done for the Christmas party. She was having me create decorations around the house. I had gotten a new dress for the occasion. The dress was a dark teal colour with bright blue sleeves. The dress has embroidered flowers. My mother gave it to me for an early Christmas present.

I loved to cook so I spent my afternoon and evening helping our cook Martha. Martha had lived and worked with our family for a long time. Even before I was born. I used to hide in her skirts as a young child. She smelled like flour and some seemed to always get into her dark hair.

My mother peaked her head from behind the door.

"Bella, are you ready, darling?"

"No mother. I still have to make these appetizers."

"Well hurry up. You still have to get dressed. The guests will be arriving soon"

"Did the Masen's get back to you about Edward?"

"No. He couldn't catch a train ticket for anything earlier than the weekend. I'm sorry dear. He'll be here before you know it."

She closed the door behind her leaving me to my work. It was easier to forget my hurt feelings if I busied myself.

"Bella, child. Don't be so glum. Your man will come for you soon. Now let's get this done so your mother doesn't have a panic."

I chuckled at Martha's comment about my mother. She did stress out too much about entertaining.

After I got ready for the party I waited with my parents by the door to greet people as they came. My mother and father were dressed in their finest. Of course they weren't wearing their very best. They were saving those clothes for church and my wedding.

Soon enough everyone was there. When the Masen's arrived I got they greeted us and gave me a sad smile and moved to the large sitting room. The house was bustling with noise, chatter, and laughter. The rooms gave off a warm and cozy feel despite the cold night.

Dinner was eaten and stories were shared. This year was the first year I didn't have to sit with the children. I was finally old enough. Or there was one less person at the adult table.

Afterwards the small children were opening a couple of presents by the tree before they had to go home for bed. I was sitting in a chair by the window sipping on a class of punch.

"Bella there are carolers outside. Why don't you go and listen."

"But father, it's cold outside. And it's snowing."

"Do as I say. You won't be disappointed."

I didn't really know what he was on about, but I did as he said. He seemed to know something I didn't.

Opening the door let in the nights frigid air. I wrapped my arms around myself watching the carolers on the street. It made me lonely even in this cheery season.

As I was listening someone poked my shoulder.

"I really wasn't to be alone right now father. Go find mother."

"I definitely am not you father. And I'm not leaving you for some time."

I recognized that voice. I turned around to see none other than Edward. I practically jumped into his arms and started to cry.

"Now now. No need to cry over me. I told you I would be home for Christmas and here I am."

"I'm sorry. I just missed you so much. I can't help it."

"I couldn't stay away from you for too long. I thought s surprise would be a nice Christmas present."

"The very best."

* * *

 **The link to Bella's. Dress is in my bio. Review please.**


	11. Epilogue

**I'm sorry for not updating in a really long time. Life got into the way and my heart wasn't in this story anymore. But I didn't want to leave you all hanging. So here is the ending. Or conclusion if you will.**

* * *

 _5 years later…_

Bella looked up from her needle point to see all three of her children playing with their toys. She smiled to herself. _They look so much like my Edward_. He _should be getting home from work soon_ , she thought to herself...

* * *

 _1 year after the Christmas party..._

Bella and Edward were married almost a year after the Christmas party. They decided they wanted to grow up a little more and finish their childhood before they became adults together. Their wedding was in Edward's parents back yard before Christmas. The Chinese lanterns were hanging in trees and Bella's dress was as white as the snow that was falling around them. The newlyweds decided to go to the west coast for their honeymoon. It included many walks on the beach, swimming in the ocean, and not to mention late nights in the bedroom.

That spring both their mothers had predicted Bella was expecting their first grandchild. It was true. Edward and Bella we're excited to become a family. Bella didn't really care what they would be having, but Edward secretly wanted a son to play baseball with. A week after their anniversary Bella went into labor, which took almost 36 hours, and their son Henry Walter Cullen was born in the local hospital. He was the spitting image of Bella and the Swan family. Brown curly hair and deep brown eyes.

He did have his father's personality though. He was really fussy and was colicky with his mother. This put a strain on Bella and Edward's relationship. Bella would be so tired from taking care of little Henry all day and would never want to do anything but sleep when Edward came home from work. Edward would stay later at work just so he wouldn't have to come home to a crying baby and stressed out home.

It wasn't that he didn't love his wife and son, it was that he worked so hard all day and wanted to come home and relax without hearing a screaming baby or maybe spend time with his wife without her falling asleep on him.

Things were getting a little out of hand. Edward decided that they neded a vacation. He took Bella and a second honeymoon to the same place they went to a year before. Bella didn't want to leave little Henry. She felt it was too early to leave him with her parents for the two weeks they would be gone.

"Bella he isn't breast fed anymore. I can give him some milk if he needs it. You need to spend time with your husband or you'll have more trouble that just a crying baby," her mother said when Bella argued about leaving.

Bella's mother was right. Edward needed her attention, too. She forced herself to give up on the controlling mother act and went on the trip.

Edward and Bella I joyed their trip immensely. Bella had forgotten the love and pleasure she could receive from her husband. She had missed their intimacy and just being around each other for periods of time. They talked a lot over their stay and had decided that Edward needed to spend more time at home with his family and that Henry could go to visit the grandparents more oftn without his mother and father.

* * *

 _2 years later..._

The years went by. Edward came home to his family and spent time with Bella more. Henry grew out of his colicky state and visited the grandparents more often the older he got. At the young age of 2 and a half he was the best big brother anyone could have. Babies Wesley Gordon Cullen and Pauline Mae Cullen we're born in the early hours of the morning after a short and not so sweet labor. Bella was having a hard pregnancy with the two. She was quite done with it all when the time came. Edward on the other hand was very glad for them to expand their ever growing family. He loved seeing his Bella make beautiful babies. His love for her and their children baffled him more and more each day.

henry at age 3 now was fitting the role as brother well. He loved to give kisses and hugs to his sister and brother. Whenever Wes or Pauli Mae, as they were called, were crying he would run to his mother or nanny Elsie to tell them of what was loved seeing him share his toys even when the two babies were too young to use them yet.

these two were a lot different than the first baby. Wesley never cried unless he as in dire need of s changing or feeding. He was quite content with the world. Pauli Mae never wanted to leave her brothers side. She seemed like she depended on him for company and was never really denied her one wish in life.

bella and Edward were at a point in their lives were they didn't want to change a thing. They loved they house and family.

* * *

 _2 years later..._

Bella looked up from her needle point to see her three beautiful children. Henry was now 4 and loved everything trains. The family took a day trip out of town and went on the train. Henry had never seen one and he was in love and the steaming beast. His father came home one day with a toy train and little conducted hat for the boy. _"I like to spoil my family. He likes trained so I got him a train"_ Edward said when Bella looked at him sternly. Henry about jumped out of his socks when he saw it. Edward was probably Henry's favorite person after that.

Wesley and Pauline were both 2 and walking all over the house getting into trouble. They followed each other everywhere and would get into everything. Bella was going crazy with those two, but nanny Elsie would set the shenanigans straight.

Little Pauli Mae looked like her fwth. Lots of orange curls that bounced around her round face. Always smiling and laughing at everything and having a grand time of things. She really was her fathers pride and joy. She loved to ask him to play dress up with her. One day Bella came into the nursery to see Edward on the floor in a tiara and a boa around his neck with Pauli Mae using Bella's rouge on his lips. Bella could be mad and her daughter steeling the makeup, but Edward looked too silly to stop her.

Bella greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek when he finally walked through the door. He looked at his lovely family and thought nothing could get any better that his life in that moment. Bella though she was so lucky for what fate had in store for her life.

* * *

 **That's it. Thank you for reading what I actually wrote. I want to know what you thought. Maybe I could go back and expand on the chapters a little bit? Idk. I should probably finish my other story though. If you want to check that one out its _Bella is blind_ it's not that long either. Thanks so much!**


End file.
